


NSFW/SFW Harry Potter Headcanons

by sweet_mango_mochi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice Longbottom - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Headcanons, Draco x Y/n, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George Weasley - Freeform, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Marlene Mckinnon - Freeform, Mattheo Riddle - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Regulus Black - Freeform, Slytherin, Smut, Smut and Angst, Smut and Fluff, Theodore Nott - Freeform, Tom Riddle - Freeform, cedric diggory - Freeform, draco x reader - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform, headcanons, hermione granger - Freeform, neville longbottom - Freeform, reader - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, sfw, sirius black - Freeform, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_mango_mochi/pseuds/sweet_mango_mochi
Summary: A bunch of headcanons on your favorite Harry Potter characters! Including Draco Malfoy(albino ferret), Harry Potter(scarhead), Cedric Diggory(our favorite dea- I mean golden boy), Luna Lovegood(I have no insult for this goddess), Hermione Granger(same with 'Mione) and many more characters. I also added characters like Mattheo and Theo from tiktok(I know Theo is actually in the HP universe but I am basing it off Tiktok Theo).Please don't be shy to request things in the comments(headcanons, one shots, characters, etc). Also upon request, I'm fine with writing character ship one shots(Drarry, Dramione, Romione, Jily, Jegulus, Wolfstar, Linny, etc)
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cedric Diggory/You, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/You, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Lily Evans/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Mattheo Riddle/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Pansy Parkinson/Reader, Regulus Black/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Theodore Nott/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Draco Malfoy Headcanons- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One because I need to get this outta my drafts before it gets deleted

* * *

PLEASE NOTE! The art I include in this post DOES NOT belong to me!! I am not claiming it in any way!! The link to the creater's deviantart page and their tumblr blog will be link right here. Their account name is Upthehillart!

 _ **[Deviantart- Upthehillart](https://www.deviantart.com/upthehillart) ** _ _**|[Tumblr- Upthehillart](https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram- Upthehillart](https://www.instagram.com/upthehillart/)** _

* * *

Sleeping Together

\- Draco is almost ALWAYS the little spoon. Like 95% of the time. The only times he makes exceptions is if you're upset or you've had a bad day.

\- Draco hates cuddling while sleeping. He loves cuddling during the day or after sex, but mostly he likes when you lay on his chest or when you face each other so he can feel your soft breath on him.

\- Hums you to sleep and plays with your hair.

\- He gets very touchy-feely when you go to bed.

\- Either gets very silly or very horny right before bed.

\- He loves to make you laugh until you pee right before bed because his humor is *chefs kiss* MWAH ON POINT!

\- Lets you wear his jumpers/t-shirts to bed because they smell like him.

\- Long talks before bed. 

\- Listens to you about all your problems during pillow talk. he um also threatens to murder people who hurt you but we'll talk about that later...

\- Reads with you before bed and takes turns choosing because he's ✨bossy ✨

\- Always tries to convince you to let him sneak into your dorm at night because he has trouble sleeping without you.

* * *

Going on Dates

\- Draco's date planning is always very heartfelt and sweet. He's never really had a relationship before so he often goes to his friends for advice. They always help him out because they know how helpless he is. Daphne and Pansy usually take you to go do stuff while Theo, Mattheo, Blaise, and Enzo help Draco set up.

\- Draco loves taking you on ✨posh ✨dates. He loves spending money on you and making you feel like the absolute queen/king you are. 

\- You and Draco switch on dates, so you both get to plan a date every other time. You like staying in rather than going out which usually leads to LOADS of muggle movie nights because of how ✨uneducated ✨Draco is with muggle movies *cough* he loves dirty dancing *cough*. Your nights in almost always end in... you guessed it sex😌

\- Draco also LOVES going into the muggle world and going to places like the boardwalk(do they even have boardwalks like in Santa Cruz? *fäT sHrUg* lmk so I'm more informed) and carnivals. He loves the deep fried fatty foods and the rides. One thing that you and Draco do every time you go to a boardwalk or carnival is watch couples who seem to be in the beginning of their relationship and voice them saying stupid shit then laugh you're asses off(like the goddamn toddlers you are).

\- Draco loves going on adventures.


	2. Update

Hi everyone! I just wanted to give you an update on where I am with the upcoming chapters(the request and finishing the Draco headcanons). I am currently going through a domestic violence with my father. My mom and sisters and I have a restraining order and we are moving. It will probably be a little while until I start up on the next chapters because of everything going on. We have to find a new place to live and figure out our lives. We are trying to find a place to live and hide from my father. So sorry for the delay. If you would like to help us out(this is not in any way required- please do not feel obligated to donate) this is our go fund me:

[Our Go Fund Me](https://www.gofundme.com/f/a-safer-space-for-the-masciarelli-girls?utm_campaign=p_cf+share-flow-1&utm_medium=social&utm_source=instagram)

If you do decide to donate, please share with others. Thank you so much, and again I am so sorry for the delay❤️❤️❤️


	3. Fred Weasley Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I finished the Fred headcanons! I am really excited for this one. I am not a Fred girl myself, I am more of a Mattheo Riddle girl but this one was fun to do. 
> 
> This was requested by @under_stars

\- If there is ONE thing that this man has as his love language it's pda/physical touch

\- This man  **_ALWAYS_ ** has his hands on you(respectfully)

\- Whether it's his hand in your back pocket, his hands around your waist, kissing you, carrying you around, or just simply holding your hands

\- He LOVES to mess with you

\- Getting you riled up is his second favorite activity with you(guess what his favorite is 😏)

\- Speaking of 😏... 

\- I'll just say it...

\- TOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOPTOP

\- Let's just say Freddie's got a lot of kinks

\- Dominance, degradation, daddy kink, praise, teasing, scratching/biting(not heavy pain), and risky places

\- Fred is 85% dom 15% sub

\- His favorite positions are missionary and cowgirl

\- Fred  _ loves _ foreplay

\- Moving on from the seggsy stuff…

\- Here is more of Fred’s love language:

\- Buying you gifts, 

\- Spraying his cologne on his jumpers before you take them, 

\- He waits for you outside your midnight class on the astronomy tower and walks you back to your common room everyday

\- Dances with you in the rain

\- Wraps his arms around your waist from behind you and resting his chin on your shoulder

\- PDA(slaps your ass in public but only if you’re okay with it, puts his hand on my thigh all the time, kisses me; mouth, cheek, forehead, or hand(s)

\- Picks you up and spins you around, etc)

\- Sings to you in the rain 

\- Whenever your shoelaces come undone he stops to tie them without you asking 

\- He brings a basket of food and drinks and candy to your dorm

\- His phone wallpaper is you

\- He draws on your back with bubbles when you take bubble baths with him

\- He tickles you all the time but if he knows if you’re not in the mood then he won’t 

\- He isn’t flakey

\- He is very respectful

\- You can trust him with your secrets

\- Loves to be the little spoon but when you’re sad or angry or just upset he will spoon you 

\- Has the same humor and you always get each other’s jokes 

\- He listens to you

\- He’s committed 

\- He flirts with you in public(he whispers in your ear, brushes your hair softly, checks you out, shows you off, etc) 

\- Brags about you

\- When he sneaks into the kitchen he comes to your house and gives you your favorite candy

\- He leaves love notes on the corner of little parchment sheets

\- You always try to find each other on the moving stairs; you usually climb to the top and yell down at him

\- Whenever you do the ✨dirty✨ ✌️😗 he is really rough, but it depends on the  ✨mood✨

\- Fred is a  _ really  _ good kisser. 

\- During cuddles he is almost always the little spoon but when you sleep together, he always spoons you

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please note that I will probably make a part two of a lot of my headcanons. I am going to make a part two for my Draco headcanons and my Fred headcanons in the future.


End file.
